What She's Sacrificed
by Alexjhag
Summary: Mal has given up a lot to be with Ben, but Ben didn't realize exactly how much. How will he react when he finds out? And what will he do with this new information he's been given?


**So I came up with this idea while fleshing out some other projects I'm working on. Eventually I'll get those other projects done, but for now I'll follow the plot bunnies when the inspiration hits me. For now, enjoy this one-shot about Ben, Mal, and Mal's dreams.**

* * *

Mal was sad.

It wasn't anything she specifically did, and she never said as much to him, but he could tell. She was acting time she passed her art studio - a room that she has requested to have in the castle - she fell quiet and her face dropped a little. Ben couldn't quite figure out why her studio made her sad, but he was determined to figure it out. He hated seeing his fiance upset and wanted to make her happy again. However, he didn't really have a reason to bring it up because she was acting like her normal self while they had dinner with her best friends.

"So Jay, Evie, what are your big plans now that you've bribed Fairy Godmother into giving you diplomas?" Carlos asked, looking at his blue-haired best friend and the resident thief. Everyone laughed at his joke, including Ben. When they had first arrived in Auradon, most people believed the only way they could get through their classes was with bribery. Yet they had earned their grades and, more importantly, earned their diplomas.

"Well I plan on expanding Evie's 4 Hearts. I'm already looking at a couple of branch locations, and have submitted a few applications to several schools to get a business degree, so I can help run the company better." Evie said. Everyone was proud of her and how far she had brought the business just by running it out of her dorm room. They knew with the business degree, and continued help from Doug, that the business would be the biggest fashion name in all of Auradon.

"Pro Tourney for me, baby! Already have schools lined up, begging me to play for them." Jay say, showing off his 'guns' to the table. Mal and Evie couldn't help but giggle, while Carlos rolled his eyes. Ben chuckled at Jay's antics. He was amazed at how close he felt to the three VKs who weren't Mal. Sure, they were her best friends, but he genuinely felt close to all of them, not just because of his relationship.

"What about you, M? Any thoughts about post school plans?" Evie asked. Mal gave Evie a glare that, if Ben read Evie's reaction right, showed that Evie knew she had asked a bad question. But Ben didn't understand why. Surely Mal had stuff she would want to do.

"You know, I'm gonna be really busy between wedding planning and learning to be a proper queen. That's about all I need in my life right now, E." Mal said. Ben didn't fully buy it, and was about to say as much when he saw Jay give him a look. Occasionally he had trouble reading Jay's looks, but this one was loud and clear. "Back off."

When dinner ended, Jay, Carlos, and Evie went their separate ways, all giving Mal hugs and promising to see her soon. Mal smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. She gave him a kiss and said she was gonna go for a walk for a bit. What she didn't say, because she didn't have to, was that she wanted to go for a walk alone. Ben nodded, knowing it was best to give her her space when she needed it. Besides, he wanted to have a chat with Jay.

* * *

"Jay!" Ben called, catching up with the son of Jafar. Jay stopped and turned towards Ben.

"Hey dude, what up?" Jay asked, giving Ben a fist bump when he had caught up.

"Could we talk? It's...about Mal." Jay's expression immediately became guarded.

"Is she okay?" Jay asked, not giving away any emotion.

"I wish I knew. She hasn't quite been herself, lately. For the most part, she can put on a good act, but occasionally it slips and I see the sadness that she's hiding. I've tried to ask her about it, but she's said that she's fine and it's nothing to worry about. Of course that makes me worry about it more, but I don't want to push her."

"And what makes you think I'd be the one to spill Mal's secrets, if I knew them?" Jay asked as he crossed him arms over his chest.

"Because you care about Mal. If she's hurting, you'll want to do anything you can to make her stop hurting. I know you, Jay, and I know how close you and Mal are; you have been since your Isle days. So help me out here. Please."

Jay looked at Ben, and Ben became nervous. His entire hope depended on Jay helping him out. If he didn't...who else would he turn to?

"Look, I know you love Mal. I know you're over the moon that she's actually learning to be a queen this time. But have you ever stopped to think about what's she's sacrificed for you?"

"I...I can't say that I have." Ben said, becoming ashamed. He assumed that Mal would be happy with the changes because it was a far step above the life she lived on the Isle of the Lost.

"You might want to. She won't ever say it - she loves you too much to tell you - but she's given up a lot to make sure that she can fit into the life you've asked her to be a part of. The first, but not even the biggest, being any chance of earning her mother's love."

Ben nodded. He remembered the coronation...or at least what he had been told about it, since he had been magically frozen in time. Mal had squared off with her mother and turned her into a tiny lizard. Ben sighed. He knew that Maleficent didn't love Mal, but he hadn't thought about how much Mal had wanted her mother's approval, and how something like that might still haunt her.

"Something I have noticed is that she's been spending less and less time in her studio." Ben said, thinking about other things he may have missed.

"She has. Because she feels like she needs to be filling her time learning to be queen. She doesn't want to disappoint you, Ben. She can't handle the new closest person to her being disappointed in her."

If the revelation that Mal still yearned for her mother's approval had shocked Ben, the news that she was worried about disappointing him completely floored him.

"I could never be disappointed in her. As long as she's doing what makes her happy, I'll always support her."

"I know that, but she still remembers how you acted before when she tried to be herself and be a member of the court. She's forgiven you for that fight, and how you treated her, but she remembers how disappointed you were and she never wants to make you feel that again. I'll say it again, she's sacrificing a lot because of you. If you want more proof, think about what happened when she was asked about her post graduation plans tonight."

"She got defensive and shut herself down." Ben said, trying to think about it.

"She gave the answer she knew she had to give, not the answer she wanted to give."

"Jay...what does Mal actually want to do?" Jay looked at Ben, and Ben could tell he was trying to decide whether or not to say. "Please. Let me help her follow her dreams."

Jay finally relented. "Ever since she came to Auradon, she dreamed of going to school for her art and possibly making a living out of it. When she started dating you, her goals shifted slightly but she still kept that dream. The deeper she got into the royalty and realizing how high the expectations were for a VK, she ended up giving up on that dream."

Ben fell silent. Mal wanted to go to school for art? She had never mentioned it to him. But now he understood why.

"Thanks, Jay. I think I know what to get Mal for her graduation gift." Ben started walking off, only to be stopped by Jay.

"Just make sure she's earned it. No pulling strings. Clear?" Ben nodded. He did know Mal well enough to know that she wouldn't want to be getting anything because of her title or because he said so.

* * *

Around the mid-point of the summer, Ben threw a graduation party for the three VKs to celebrate their accomplishment of surviving Auradon Prep. His parents stepped in and made sure that he was included in that celebration as well. The party was well underway when Chip entered, an envelope in hand. He walked right to Mal, who was standing next to Ben.

"Lady Mal, an letter for you." He said as he handed her the envelope.

"Thanks, Chip." She took the letter. Ben looked over and saw the crest of the Auradon Institute of Art in the upper corner. On the side of him that Mal couldn't see, he crossed his fingers. She opened the letter, read the letter, read it again, and looked at Ben.

"What's the letter, Mal?" He asked, pretending to not know anything.

"It's...I…." She couldn't finish a sentence, so she handed him the letter.

_Lady Mal  
Castle Beast  
1 Auradon Drive  
Auradon City, Auradon 73737_

_Lady Mal,_

_On behalf of the Auradon Institute of Art, it is my greatest pleasure to inform you that you have been accepted to start at our institute in the Fall semester. After careful review of your portfolio, alongside the many submissions, we believe that your potential is astounding and look forward to what you will bring our establishment._

The letter went on to explain the process of enrollment and what Mal had to do, but Ben stopped reading knowing that she had got in. He wrapped his arms around her and spun her around, kissing her.

"I'm so proud of you!" He shouted, drawing the attention of the other party-goers. Mal was still in shock.

"But...I didn't even apply. How did I get accepted when I didn't even apply?" She took the letter back and read it again; she seemed convinced that there had been some mistake.

"I may have had something to do with it." Ben said, which caused Mal's eyes to narrow.

"What did you do, Benjamin Florian?" Mal asked angrily. He could tell she was starting to question her acceptance already.

"Nothing! All I did was fill out the application and send them copies of your work. Unfortunately, I had to use the title, but the Auradon Institute of Art is very well known for giving everyone the same, equal shot. He watched as her face softened.

"Ben...this is…."

"Exactly what you wanted, so why are you hesitating?" He asked, pulling her into a hug. She hugged him back, holding him close.

"Because I need to learn how to be a queen. We've got a wedding to plan, and I still have to learn the social norms of at least four more kingdoms before that and…" He kissed her to stop her from talking. She tried to resume when he broke the kiss, so he placed a finger on her lips, fully ready for her to bite him. Luckily, she didn't.

"Mal, you have all the time in the world to learn that. You're already going to be an amazing queen. But this is an opportunity you can't pass. You've been giving up so much for me. You've changed your entire way of living and lost the only family you had. I'm not gonna let you give up on your passion and your dream for me, too. You deserve this."

"But…"

"No buts, Mal. Answer this question, and tell me honestly what you want. Do you want to start at the Auradon Institute of Art this fall?" He asked her. He watched as a flood of emotions flickered through her eyes. Then she nodded her head.

"Yes, I really do."

"Then send them your response. Become an official student and start doing what you love. We can work everything else out as we need to."

He knew she would try at least one more argument, so once again he kissed her before she could get it out. She melted into his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back. They only broke when they both needed air.

"Now, I believe you have some best friends to go tell that your post graduation plans have changed." He said as he nudged her towards the trio who were looking at her confused. She kissed him again and thanked him for everything.

He smiled at her back as she walked over to her family, and beamed when they all started hugging her and congratulating her. As he saw how elated she was to be able to say she was going to school for art, he knew he had made the right choice. She had sacrificed so much for him, he only hoped this could begin to thank her and repay her for those sacrifices.


End file.
